TimeFarts
Being known as the “Amazing Butthole” the New Kid really has amazing anal powers, which they learn about from Morgan Freeman, who supplies them with Mexican food to unlock new powers. In this game, they acquire the ability to use their farts to rip the fabric of time and space, a powerful ability in battle. Whenever Butthole uses a Timefart in a battle, they have to wait a certain amount of turns before being able to use another one. The more powerful the Timefart, the more turns are needed to use another one. To activate a Timefart, open the Timefart control panel by holding the LT and RT buttons (for Xbox One), L2 and R2 buttons (for Playstation 4), ZL and ZR buttons (for Nintendo Switch) or press the T key (default for PC). Glitch The first Timefart, acquired between the Peppermint Hippo and the Buca de Faggoncini on the first night, has a cooldown of three turns. The result of consuming the Enchirito. Consuming a legendary Enchirito has empowered you with TimeFart Glitch, a new dimension of flatulence mastery. Cause a quantum shift in spacetime with Glitch, rewinding objects and living things back to a previous state of existence to overcome obstacles. In combat, TimeFart Glitch can save your ass by canceling an enemy's turn, nullifying all damage they would have dealt. To activate, move both left and right control sticks to the left position (for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch) or hold down the A key and Left arrow key (default for PC). Pause The second Timefart, acquired at the front door of the Medicinal Fried Chicken on day two, has a cooldown of four turns. The result of consuming the Cheesy Shrimparito. Under the tutelage of Morgan Freeman, you've crafted a burrito so disgusting it has anointed your ass with world stopping fart powers. Let loose TimeFart Pause to temporarily stop time, rendering deadly hazards harmless and people highly punchable. In combat, TimeFart Pause locks enemies in stasis so you can freely pummel them with your fists. To activate, move the left control stick to the right position and the right control stick to the left position (for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch) or hold down the D key and Left arrow key (default for PC). Summon An optional Timefart, acquired by crafting the Chocolate Memberrito. Has a cooldown of four turns. By crafting a new burrito with a fart potency immeasurable by modern science, you've developed the power to sear a hole in the fabric of your personal timeline. Release TimeFart Summon to bring your past self to the battlefield. For a limited time, this clone from your past fights by your side, armed with your current power loadout. TimeFart Summon is available only in combat. To activate, move both left and right control sticks to the top position (for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch) or hold down the S key and Down arrow key (default for PC). Shift A plot Time Fart, acquired at the gate of the Genetics lab on day four, can only be used in a certain battle, and doesn't affect other Time Farts. Executed by farting into a powered fan. Delivering the monologue of his career, fart guru Morgan Freeman inspired you to look deep within yourself and unleash TimeFart Shift. Thanks to the amplifying power of a working fan, you can subvert the Earth's rotation to shift between day or night. To activate, move both left and right control sticks to the top position (for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch) or hold down the S key and Down arrow key (default for PC). Leap A plot Time Fart, acquired in Freeman's Tacos on Day fourteen, only available during the mission Farts of Future Past. The result of consuming the Seven Layer Quesarrito Chipotle Beefy Nacho Supreme. The Lost Timefarts Apparently there are more timefarts that didn't make it through the production, likely due to its superior qualities than any other Timefarts. Timefart Stop Gives you the power to constipate the bowels of time on a targeted ally or enemy, and deliver aid or harm. Timefart Repeat Allows you to target a team member and grant them a second turn. Timefart Assemble Re-assemble your team ahead of all enemies on the combat timeline. Cut a fart, cut in line. Category:Gameplay Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole